Man of The World
by bluebird fallen
Summary: Keinginannya sederhana. Dia hanya ingin melihat tank dari jarak dekat dan menyentuh langsung benda itu. Sasuke ingin mewujudkannya. Walaupun hal itu mungkin hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Naruto/AU!War/Enjoy :)


Hai, apa kabar? Masih ingat kan sama blue, hihii :3 Kali ini, blue dateng dengan genre yang ugh, agak-agak gimana gitu. Jangan minta squel karena ini hanya oneshoot. Cerita ini, didedikasikan untuk kalian yang baca cerita-cerita blue, yang suport, yang ngasih ripiu, yang mau nunggu update sampe lumutan, yang PM buat say hello dan lain sebagainya. Trms berkat kalian, setahun sudah blue manteng di fandom Naruto dengan beberapa cerita (dengan kelebihan dan kekurangannya, dimana blue cuma bisa nulis BL pair SasuNaru), setahun sudah blue menulis untuk kalian, menjadi shipper dua sejoli pasangan yaoi kita dan blue berterimakasih karena kalian mau jadi temen blue #jieelaah. Kemarin, blue juga dapet penghargaan dari IFA sebagai Best Newcomer 2014, hihii (blue mah nulis nulis aja kagak pernah kepikiran buat dapet kek begitu) tapi, blue ngrasa terhormat banget bisa dapet tempat dihati kalian walaupun cerita-cerita blue belum sempurna. Sekali lagi trms atas dukungannya selama ini :)

Cerita kali ini, semoga kalian suka. Genre baru modal nekat yang umm—merupakan cerita paling berkesan buat blue, yang blue bikin sampe mewek2 kaya orang bener, yang—pokonya gitulah, hehe :D

Kalo beneran suka, jangan lupa ripiunya kalo udah selesai baca yah :*

Enjoy~

#

_Perancis, masuk kedalam salah satu wilayah yang ingin dikuasai saat perang dunia kedua. Jerman, dengan tentara terkuat mereka, pasukan Nazi menyerang wilayah utara pada tahun 1944 dihari yang dingin__,__ bulan desember_

**.**

**.**

**Man of The World**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: Au!War, brothership, typo(s), pendeskripsian sesuai kemampuan yang nulis :3, cerita hanya fiktif, jika ada kesamaan tempat, waktu dan nama, itu berarti penulis ngambil dari buku atau mbah gugle :3, dll

Main chara: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**.**

#

Uzumaki Naruto, adalah satu dari puluhan anak-anak kecil yang hidup dalam naungan kemiskinan saat perang dunia kedua. Kehilangan keluarga, hidup di tempat penampungan yang telah disediakan bagi warga sipil, dan kelaparan.

Hari itu, saat pergi bersama segerombolam anak lain untuk antri makanan di balai kota, Uchiha Sasuke datang menghampirinya.

"Aku mempunyai kejutan untukmu." bocah berkulit pucat itu berkata saat Naruto tengah berdiri dibarisan paling belakang sambil memegang piring plastik. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan wajah bingung, safir birunya mengerjap.

"Kejutan?" ia bertanya dengan raut polos. Sebelah tali celana kodoknya melorot dibahu kiri.

"Ya, kau tunggulah sampai besok."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi, bocah itu bergegas pergi. Dia tidak seperti Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak keturunan _count_ yang terkemuka disalah satu kota Perancis bagian timur. Ayahnya adalah seorang jendral perang yang gugur saat berperang melawan tentara Jerman. Dia hidup bersama Ibunya dan seorang kakak laki-laki, dimana kakak laki-laki itu sendiri telah ikut wajib militer dan sekarang tengah menjadi patriot.

Naruto, sejak kecil telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Ia lahir saat dunia baru saja berdamai setelah perang dunia pertama. Ia hidup bersama pamannya saat itu. Semua kehidupannya langsung berubah drastis saat perang kembali tercetus karena Jerman menginvasi Polandia pada tahun 1939. Perjanjian perang antar negara sirna sudah ketika Perancis dan Inggris ikut menyatakan perang melawan Jerman.

Naruto, hidup bersama anak yatim piatu lainnya, beberapa kali pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya ketika tentara musuh datang menduduki kota atau hancur karena dibom. Sampai hari ini, ia hidup bersama rombongan warga sipil, warga yang tidak diwajibkan ikut berperang, warga yang pantang dibunuh sekejam apapun para tentara yang membawa senapan-senapan laras panjang itu. Mereka adalah para wanita, anak-anak, dan usia lanjut.

Pertemuan Naruto dengan Sasuke terjadi enam bulan lalu, saat dimana Jerman semakin gencar untuk menguasai Perancis. Kota yang menjadi tempat tinggal Sasuke menjadi abu dan puing-puing lantaran rudal yang dihujan dari langit. Dia dan keluarganya terpaksa mengungsi bersama rombongan menuju kota yang lebih aman.

Selama mengenal si raven, Naruto tidak pernah—sebelumnya berjumpa dengan anak angkuh dan dingin seperti Uchiha. Raut wajah anak berusia dua belas tahun itu seperti tidak mengenal takut. Dia tidak terpengaruh dengan mayat-mayat yang setiap hari jatuh bergelimpangan dipinggir jalan. Naruto berpikir mungkin karena keluarganya telah dilahirkan sebagai pahlawan secara turun temurun.

"Jika aku sudah berusia lebih dari lima belas tahun, aku akan ikut bersama kakakku di medan perang. " Sasuke sesumbar hari itu. Hari dimana mereka berdua duduk diluar bangunan penampungan yang mirip gudang saat hujan turun rintik-rintik.

Naruto, yang usianya terpaut lebih muda satu tahun saat itu hanya bisa memandang takjub. Ia begitu terpesona dengan gaya angkuh Sasuke namun kata-katanya tidaklah main-main. Disaat anak-anak seumuran mereka merengek tersedu sedan ketakutan, Sasuke telah memantapkan hati untuk ikut berperang. Sosoknya benar-benar menampakkan bibit-bibit calon pemimpin.

"Aku juga akan ikut berperang."

Perkataan yakin Naruto disambut dengusan keras oleh si raven—meremehkan.

"Kau hanya seorang bayi cengeng, bagaimana bisa kau memegang senjata yang tingginya hampir sama seperti tinggi badanmu, dobe." Sasuke mencemooh.

Naruto tidak terima, hidung mungilnya berkedut. "Heh teme, enak saja. Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya. Aku bisa membawa granat, kau tahu granat bukan, sekali lempar, boommm, mereka terkapar."

Terkadang, dua bocah itu membicarakan hal-hal mengerikan yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk usia mereka. Perang, nyatanya bisa membuat generasi penerus masa depan berhati dingin. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana ngerinya keadaan perang secara nyata karena kepolosan anak-anak.

Sasuke, tidak seperti Kiba atau Gaara, teman Naruto yang selalu berada ditempat penampungan. Bocah bermata kelam indah itu selalu bersama sang Ibu, tinggal dirumah keluarga walikota. Terkadang, Naruto sedikit iri dengan kelebihan itu, tidur nyaman diatas kasur empuk, makan makanan yang layak. Namun, ia berpikir lagi bahwa apa yang Sasuke dapatkan belum sebanding dengan pengabdian keluarganya pada negara.

Mengenal sosoknya, ada hari dimana Naruto dilanda takjub. Ia yang berasal dari Utara Perancis tidaklah seperti Sasuke yang hafal seluk beluk daerah selatan. Beberapa kali, saat siang—saat para wanita harap-harap cemas atau membantu tentara negara sendiri yang kebetulan lewat untuk menyediakan makanan dan keperluan lain seperti air, korek api, dan perlatan praktis untuk luka-luka kecil sampai sedang—Sasuke akan mengajak Naruto mengengendap diam-diam sampai perbatasan kota. Disana, mereka akan melihat satu dua kompi tentara Perancis dengan seragam perang dan senjata panjang di barak peristirahan. Sosok-sosok penentang maut demi kebebasan negara berkumpul, dengan aktivitas yang beragam. Diantara semua pemandangan yang menggetarkan hati itu, Naruto akan takjub ketika matanya menangkap sosok monster besi yang sangat diidolakannya. Sosok besar yang kotor dan menghitam karena tanah itu adalah tank. Kendaraan tersebut begitu menarik bagi si pirang, lebih menggodanya dibanding dengan granat-granat yang ia kagumi. Ia selalu berkeinginan dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu, ia bermimpi, bagaimana rasanya naik ke beda itu, bagaimana cara mesinnya bekerja, bagaimana rasanya menembak dengan senjata diatasnya yang pelurunya tidak habis-habis itu. Naruto begitu terpesona, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa dalam raksasa besi itu dengan kemampuan otaknya yang terbatas, menyentuh seujung jaripun ia belum pernah, bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan sosok megah tersebut.

Dia berdiri, kokoh, dengan moncong meriam yang terlihat sangar dan tidak mempan jika ditembak. Dia bisa menggilas musuh yang bersembunyi diliang-liang tanah dengan sombong. Dia bisa menembak tanpa henti, membom dengan jarak jauh, berpuluh-puluh meter, dia bisa menghancurkan satu bangunan menjadi puing-puing, dia, begitu perkasa dan ditakuti. Hanya basoka atau anti tanklah yang biasa menggoyangkan pertahanannya.

Sedikit ingat, Sasuke pernah memberitahu Naruto bahwa didalam tank bisa memuat empat sampai lima orang yang memiliki tugas berbeda, navigator, penembak, penyedia amunisi, semuanya memiliki tugas yang penting. Biasanya, mereka dibagi dalam regu yang dipimpin oleh seorang sersan. Saat Sasuke menjelaskan semua itu, dada Naruto bergemuruh, ia ingin sekali bisa melihat gumpalan besi itu dari dekat, ia ingin menyentuh sosok angkuhnya, ingin ikut merasakan hatinya yang dingin, yang menjadi saksi bisu kematian yang setiap detik dan menit ada dihadapannya.

"Jika kita besar nanti, aku ingin kau dan aku memiliki benda itu, kita akan mengajak Kiba dan Gaara, serta Sai untuk bergabung menjadi tim." begitu cerocos si pirang saat Sasuke selesai bercerita. Diantara rimbunan semak tempat mereka melihat diam-diam para tentara, si raven tidak membalas kalimat mimpinya seperti biasa, dia hanya mendengus singkat—lalu membisu.

Persahabatan mereka cenderung egois, terkadang hangat, namun tak jarang tiba-tiba saling menutup diri. Semua tingkah polos diusia belia mereka membuat perasaan nyaman muncul dalam hati masing-masing. Setiap hari, Naruto selalu menanti Sasuke datang ke tempat penampungan, tidak peduli jam berapapun itu. Ia akan menunggu. Ia ingat ciri khas Sasuke saat datang adalah tiba-tiba, muncul entah darimana tahu-tahu dia sudah ada didekatnya, lalu menyebut namanya datar satu kata saja, 'Naruto.' Sasuke juga tidak terlalu suka jika ia mengajaknya bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Dia selalu mengelak. Bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali Sasuke dekat dengan Kiba, Gaara, maupun Sai. Saat datang, pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk mengajak Naruto pergi menyusuri daerah yang tidak pernah si pirang tahu. Yang asing, begitu misterius namun sangat asik untuk ditelusuri.

"Aku tidak ingin Ibuku khwatir, jadi aku selalu pergi diam-diam. Jika terlanjur tahupun, aku harus kembali tidak boleh dari satu jam." Sasuke beralasan saat Naruto bertanya kenapa dia tidak pernah mau bergabung dikelompok bersama anak-anak lain. Memiliki kasta yang berbeda, Naruto sedikit memahami alasan si raven dalam kacamatanya sendiri. Ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah anak seorang bangsawan yang dihormati, sudah sewajarnya dia harus tetap aman.

Beralih kembali mengenai Kejutan yang Sasuke katakan kemarin, pemuda itu tidak kunjung muncul padahal matahari telah melewati atas kepala. Naruto duduk berongkang kaki sambil melihat beberapa tentara yang lewat berhenti ditempat penampungan. Para wanita menyambut mereka, Mereka lalu bahu membahu membantu orang-orang berseragam yang terluka. Darah tercorak dimana-mana, luka tembak, luka yang bisa menghilangkan anggota badan, sampai ada beberapa mayat yang diangkut dibagian bak mobil. Lalu, mayat-mayat itu diturunkan untuk dikubur seadanya.

Naruto bergidik, ia memang berniat membela nagaranya sebagai perwira perang, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa takut jika melihat darah merah yang tercecer-cecer itu. Ia merasa perutnya seperti dikocok.

"Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan disini."

Suara baritone yang khas, yang telah ia tunggu berjam-jam lalu terdengar dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Sasuke." Naruto berseru, antara kaget dan senang. Ia merasa sangat lega karena bisa melihat sosok raven dengan kulit pucat yang selalu ia rindukan setiap hari itu.

"Kau terlambat." si pirang pura-pura ngambek.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke memakai pakaian berbeda dengannya. Bukan kaos panjang dan terusan kodok kumal. Dia memakai kemeja, yang berlapis-lapis diakhiri dengan jas. Celananya pendek selutut, dengan kaus kaki panjang hampir bersentuhan dengan ujung lipatan celana, sepatunya pantofel hitam. Kepalanya sendiri memakai topi baret warna coklat.

"Ayo ikut denganku, hari ini aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk memberi kejutan." Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Naruto lalu menarik pemuda itu turun dari bangku.

"Kau akan mengajakku kemana?" Naruto bertanya, nadanya penasaran sekaligus terdengar antusias. Rambut pirangnya berkibar tertiup angina saat jalannya setengah berlari.

"Ikut saja dan jangan berisik." Sasuke berkata singkat. Naruto tidak bertanya lagi.

Kejutan.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya akan Sasuke lakukan. Ia berpikir, selama ini, pemuda kecil itu memang selalu memberinya kejutan setiap hari. Mereka selalu berkelana. Bagi Naruto sendiri, itu adalah kejutan yang setiap hari Sasuke berikan padanya. Jika saat ini si raven benar-benar serius dengan kata kejutan, entah kejadian apa yang telah menantinya didepan sana. Yang pasti, Naruto yakin, pasti sesuatu yang hebat. Dulu, ia sedikit heran kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu tempat-tempat ajaib itu, lalu ia ingat bahwa Sasuke adalah anak seorang _count_. Tinggal dirumah walikota, dia pasti memiliki informasi-informasi tersebut dari orang-orang penting disana.

Mereka berdua berjalan sedikit tergesa dalam diam, sesekali Naruto akan mengaduh saat sepatu buluknya terbenam dilumpur atau menyandung akar yang menyembul diatas tanah. Saat itu juga, Sasuke akan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada si pirang, erat sekali sampai ia tidak akan melepaskannya walaupun cengkraman itu telah basah oleh keringat.

Langkah-langkah mereka tersembunyi lumpur, sosok kecil mereka tenggelam dibalik semak-semak. Bukit dan tanah lapang, hutan dan semak belukar telah mereka lalui.

"Sasuke, apa masih jauh?" Naruto bertanya saat ia yakin bahwa kali ini, mereka berjalan lebih lama dari biasanya. Beberapa puluh meter dibelakang tadi, jalanan masih ia kenali karena beberapa kali mereka berdua melewatinya. Tapi sekarang, jalanan baru dan asing membuat si pirang gamang.

"Jangan takut, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Sasuke berkata dengan nada lembut namun tegas, begitu meyakinkan.

Tangan mereka masih saling bertaut. Beberapa kali Naruto bisa mengimbangi langkah si raven, beberapa kali juga ia harus terseok dibelakang.

Setelah melewati tanah lapang, lalu menaiki bukit kecil, sekonyong-konyong, tubuh Naruto mengigil ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut dibalik pepohonan dan semak. Entah apa yang ada didepannya karena ia tidak bisa melihat. Sasuke terlihat tenang, langkahnya tak gentar meliuk diantara pohon-pohon kecil sampai suara-suara tadi terdengar semakin jelas.

"Hari ini, beberapa kompi tentara Perancis akan melewati kota yang kita tinggali." Sasuke berhenti didekat semak-semak, Naruto berdiri didekatnya. Tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan terasa lengket dan liat.

"Mereka akan menuju perbatasan dibagian timur Perancis untuk menahan tentara Jerman yang terus mendesak." Sasuke menarik nafas panjang tanpa menghembuskannya. "Sebelum mereka sampai sana, pasukkan itu akan singgah ditempat kita tinggal untuk membuat strategi dan titik temu."

Naruto takjub, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama. Jauh didalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana si raven bisa mendapat informasi sepenting itu diusianya yang tergolong masih anak-anak. Naruto tidak akan pernah tahu jawabannya.

"Berita baiknya adalah," Naruto menahan nafas saat Sasuke memberi jeda yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "kakakku ikut dalam kelompok itu. Dia, seperti mimpimu, adalah seorang navigator. Dia, Uchiha Itachi, adalah seorang sersan, dia memiliki empat bawahan. Seperti apa yang kau cita-citakan, dia adalah pemimpin besi berjalan yang selalu kau bicarakan, yang selalu kau kagumi."

Sasuke menyingkap daun-daun semak.

Gemuruh seperti gempa bumi, derap langkah kaki secara serempak menggema diatas aspal, dibarengi dengan lagu kebangsaan Perancis yang dinyanyikan bak paduan suara oleh para tentara, derak-derak perlahan mesin membuat tanah bergetar. Suara-suara itu berbaur menjadi satu, membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya, lututnya terasa lemas, jantungnya bertalu-talu sampai telinga. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata meleleh dikedua pipinya.

Barisan manusia melewati kedua bocah itu, beberapa dari mereka menoleh, tersenyum. Seragam mereka melambangkan kebanggaan. Senjata yang dicangklongkan disalah satu bahu menjadi lambang kekuatan—tak kenal takut. Lautan tentara itu berlalu dengan langkah-langkah tegap—tidak gentar sedikitpun walaupun maut tengah menanti didepan mata.

"Kita harus menemui kakakku." Sasuke menyentak Naruto, menyadarkan pemuda cilik itu dari keterpesonaan.

"Tank-tank dan prajuritnya ada dibagian belakang, kita harus cepat." Sasuke berjalan tergesa berlawanan arah dengan para tentara-tentara itu, Naruto terlunta dibelakangnya.

"Itachi!" Sasuke berseru saat dia melihat tank pertama.

Orang-orang berseragam menatapnya, heran, tapi langkah mereka sama sekali tidak terhenti.

"Itachii!" Sasuke kembali berseru, Naruto hanya gelagapan karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Melihat monster-monster besi yang hilir didekatnya, ia berkeringat dingin—rasa senang dan takut bercampur menjadi satu.

"Hei _Kids_, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" seseorang bertanya, setengah mengusir karena merasa terganggu.

Naruto menciut takut, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Sosok Uchihanya keluar, bocah itu mendengus.

"Itachi. Sersan Uchiha Itachi pemimpin tank. Dia ada dibarisan mana?" dia berteriak keras, berusaha mengalahkan suara lagu kebangsaan yang dinyanyikan secara terus menerus dan berulang.

Pria tadi yang menghardiknya menatap kearah temannya disebelah kanan.

"Mungkin kalian bisa mencarinya dibarisan terakhir, nomor dua dari belakang."

Sasuke langsung melangkah kembali. Naruto, yang sadar bahwa si raven telah melupakan sesuatu hanya mencicit terimakasih dengan senyum ragu.

Dua tentara tadi angkat bahu, tersenyum sekilas sambil geleng-geleng kepala, lalu kembali bernyanyi.

Sasuke menuntun Naruto ke barisan belakang. Sepatu-sepatu mereka terbenam ditanah yang lembek berwarna coklat kehitaman diparit-parit pinggir aspal yang mereka lewati.

"Permisi, apa disini Uchiha Itachi bertugas." Sasuke kembali berteriak-teriak walaupun kini dia bersikap lebih sopan. Sepertinya ia mendengar ucapan _trms_ si pirang tadi.

Seorang pria dengan masker yang memiliki rambut perak menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dari atas tank sebelah kiri. Raut wajahnya terlihat malas.

"Yo, siapa kalian?" pria itu bertanya, gesturnya mau tidak mau. Disebelah pria itu, ada pria lain yang berambut tak kalah aneh, berrambut mirip mangkuk. Dia tengah bernyanyi sampai urat-urat dilehernya menonjol. Sosoknya hanya setengah badan karena sebagian lagi terbenam didalam tank dipintu masuk. Dilihat dari posisinya dibagian depan, dia mungkin pengguna _sten gun_, sekaligus pengintai jarak dekat.

"Hoi Nak, kalian pulanglah. Tidak baik bermain jauh-jauh. Atau kalian datang untuk melihat kami." kekehannya menggema, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih cemerlang.

"Beritahu Uchiha Itachi bahwa aku, Uchiha Sasuke, adiknya datang." Sasuke mulai emosi, mungkin karena dia kesal karena sejak tadi terus berteriak saat bicara.

Naruto tidak peduli. Sambil berjalan pelan-pelan mengikuti gerakan para tentara, ia asik menatap roda besi sosok monster yang dikaguminya.

Pria berrambut perak tadi mengetuk-ngetuk badan tank dengan pangkal senapan. Tak lama kemudian, dua orang keluar dari pintu atas tank yang terbuka. Satu adalah seorang pria dengan tanda melintang diatas hidungnya. Bekas lukanya yang mengerikan tidak memudarkan wajahnya yang bersahabat. Satu lagi seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam, sosok dengan aura yang hanya dimiliki seorang Uchiha muncul.

"Astaga!" Pria muda itu berseru.

"Kakashi, cepat naikkan dua anak itu." dia bertitah.

Si rambut perak turun dengan malas, tank tetap berjalan.

"Hmm, aku baru sadar wajahmu memang mirip dengan sersan." pria yang bernama Kakashi berkata saat mengangkat tubuh Sasuke. Si raven itu terlihat kurang suka diperlakukan bak anak kecil, walaupun memang demikian kenyataannya. Lain dengan Naruto yang berbanding terbalik. Si pirang masih terpukau sampai ia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang, aku pikir suratmu yang kau kirim beberapa hari lalu hanya main-main." Itachi, dengan setengah badan berada didalam tank, meraih tubuh Sasuke, mendudukan pemuda cilik itu dekat meriam.

"Jadi, temanmu ini yang ingin sekali naik tank?" tatapannya beralih pada Naruto.

Si pirang, yang sejak tadi gugup karena begitu gembira, dengan posisinya duduk dekat Sasuke, berpegangan erat-erat pada badan meriam yang memanjang.

"Ya. Kami hanya akan ikut rombongan sampai desa." Sasuke bersedekap tangan.

"Ho, jadi ini adikmu Itachi." Kakashi berkata. "Kau lihat Gai, mereka memiliki sikap khas keluarga ternyata." Pria rambut mangkuk yang nyentrik itu, Gui, hanya tertawa.

"Nak, kalian terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun untuk bisa merasakan ini." Dia menepuk-nepuk badan tank.

Naruto beralih kebelakang, dimana pria berparas lembut dengan luka itu berdiri didekat _turrent_ _top_—senjata dibagaian atas tank.

"Kalian benar-benat bocah yang memiliki semangat tinggi." Dia berkata.

Naruto tersenyum, ia berhasil mengerjapkan mata berulang karena sejak tadi memlototi apapun yang ia lihat. Ia beralih pada Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa akan ada tur dadakan disini." Itachi terkekeh.

"Sasuke." Naruto menggumamkan nama si raven dengan campuran rasa yang tidak bisa diutarakan. Tangan kanannya merambat, menggenggam erat tangan kiri pemuda raven cilik itu.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku menyukai kejutanmu." Naruto gagap, safir birunya berkilat-kilat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Rasa bangga dan senang menelusup hatinya, menghangat disana sampai merambati wajahnya yang pucat.

"Kau berhentilah mengeluarkan kilau-kilau diwajahmu." Sasuke berkata untuk menyembunyikan semu dikedua pipinya—nada sengaja diketuskan.

"Hehe." Naruto nyengir, ia manggaruk belakang kapalanya.

"Jadi, namamu Naruto? Aku Itachi." sersan regu mengulurkan tangan pada Naruto yang disambut keraguan sesaat.

Perasaan yang begitu hebat melanda si pirang saat tangan mereka bersentuhan. Jiwa polosnya, dari tangan kekar dan kasar itu, ia bisa merasakan perjalanan macam apa yang ditempuh oleh pria muda tersebut. Usianya pasti belum kepala tiga, tapi wibawa yang dipancarkan akan mengalahkan tentara manapun didunia ini—keberanian, watak keras kepempimpinan, kasih sayang, perhatian, dan keteguhan hati, semuanya menyatu dalam diri Uchiha Itachi.

"Ini adalah reguku, tim kami yang berharga." Itachi melepas jabat tangannya. "Kakashi." Dia menunjuk si rambut perak. "Gai." Dia menunjuk si rambut mangkuk. "Iruka." Dia menunjuk pria dengan luka dihidung. "Dan, kami punya seorang teknisi yang bertugas untuk menyiapkan peluru untuk meriam ini. Namanya Yamato, dia ada didalam."

Mulut Naruto ternganga. Tidak sepatah katapun ia mampu keluarkan walaupun banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan dikepalanya. Ia ingin bertanya, bagaimana meriam ini bekerja, bagaimana benda berat ini bisa dikendalikan, dan sejuta rasa keingintahuan yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

"Bisakah kau menunjukan rupa dalam monster ini pada Naruto." Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata. "Jika tidak, dia pasti akan dihantui rasa penasaran seumur hidupnya."

Naruto terjangkit, ia tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Sasuke karena pemuda kecil itu begitu mengerti dirinya. Dia tahu mimpi kecil yang sangat diinginkannya. Mengenal tank lebih dekat. Tanpa bicarapun, si raven telah tahu apa yang tengah berkecambuk dalam hatinya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan membawamu masuk ke 'rumah' kami." Itachi tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

"Cepatlah, sebelum rombongan sampai di desa." Sasuke memerintah saat Naruto masih saja bersikap ragu-ragu. Dia gemas dengan tingkahnya itu.

Si pirang mengangguk, berpegangan pada bahu si raven, ia menangkap uluran tangan Itachi.

"Jangan sampai pingsan bahagia seperti orang udik, dobe." pesan Sasuke datar.

Naruto memajukkan bibirnya saat Itachi meraih tubuhnya masuk kedalam pintu atas tank.

"Tentu saja tidak teme, huh." ia menjulurkan lidah, lalu sosoknya terbenam masuk kedalam tubuh monster besi.

.

.

Raut wajah yang bersemu dengan mata biru berkilat-kilat, masih saja ditampakkan Naruto walaupun Itachi sudah tidak menjelaskan apapun lagi mengenai tank padanya.

Sasuke, hanya bisa menghela nafas jengah. Bukan berarti ia tahu monster besi itu seperti apa, hanya saja, bukan bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tapi, Sasuke sudah mempelajari apa-apa saja yang orang gunakan untuk berperang.

Lahir sebagai anak patriot dan leluhurnya adalah pahlawan bangsa, Sasuke, sejak kecil, telah didik keras, belajar giat, dan ingin menjadi tentara. Tiga tahun sebelum Itachi pergi dari rumah untuk mengabdi pada negara setelah kematian Ayahnya dulu, Sasuke belum memiliki keinginan tersebut. Namun, seiring waktu berjalan dan kekejaman demi kekejaman akibat perang menjadi makanannya sehari-hari, Sasuke langsung memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak sang kakak.

Perancis yang damai tidaklah indah seperti dulu. Kini, orang-orang sibuk perang, bercerai berai dan mati. Keinginan Sasuke berikutnya setelah kotanya hancur menjadi puing adalah ingin secepatnya dewasa. Ia ingin menyusul Itachi, ia ingin tahu seperti apa rupa para pencetus perang yang menyebabkan penderitaan tak habis-habis itu. Sasuke kecil diliputi dendam, dan rasa keingintahuan. Kematian Ayahnya membuat ia berpikir bahwa perang tidak mengenal siapapun.

Namun, berangsur-angsur, semua dendam dan amarah itu luntur ketika ia bertemu Naruto saat ia ingin melihat orang-orang berkumpul dibalai kota. Ibunya tengah bertugas sebagai koki untuk makan para pengungsi saat itu. Iseng dan ingin jalan-jalan, takdir mempertemukannya dengan si pirang berwajah kotor yang menyembunyikan warna asli kulitnya—karamel yang menawan.

Naruto.

Nama yang diserukan oleh seorang bocah berrambut coklat saat dia tengah antri makanan.

Kesokkan harinya, Sasuke duduk dibangku panjang untuk melihat lagi orang-orang antri makanan. Ia kaget saat tiba-tiba saja dia muncul—pemuda pirang yang warna matanya seindah langit Perancis saat merdeka. Sosok dengan celana kodok yang terlihat konyol itu menyodorkan piring plastik berisi bubur beras merah.

"Kau lapar bukan? Kau tidak perlu antri, aku bagi milikku untukmu." suaranya nyaring dan menyenangkan.

Awalnya Sasuke ragu, ia berpaling sebentar, tapi kemudian menerima uluran si pirang.

"_Mercí_." ia berkata singkat.

Dugaan awal, Sasuke mengira, setelah bocah itu memberinya sisa makanan, dia akan langsung pergi. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia duduk disampingnya. Lalu mulai sok akrab.

"Siapa namamu? Kau anggota rombongan baru dari daerah timur bukan?" dia bertanya, tidak begitu ramah, tapi terdengat bersahabat—seperti hanya ingin tahu.

"Sasuke."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kau panggil saja aku Naruto. Ayo makan, kau bisa sakit nanti." si pirang memerintah saat pemberiannya tidak disentuh sedikitpun.

Sasuke, diam-diam mendengus. Tapi ia tetap melakukan apa yang si pirang minta.

"Bajumu bagus."

Itu adalah komentaranya sebelum dia mulai nyerocos tentang tentara-tentara yang dia kagumi, tentang granat, dan—terutama—tentang tank.

"Kau tahu tank bukan?" Naruto bertanya dengan mata berbinar. "Aku sangat menyukai benda itu. Kau bisa bayangkan sosoknya yang mirip monster itu? Dan senjata-senjatanya? Bukan main, ingin sekali aku melihatnya dari dekat."

Sasuke, yang tengah memasukkan sesendok bubur dalam mulutnya hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Ingin rasanya ia berkata 'kau dari kaum udik atau apa, hanya pada tank saja kau sudah kagum seperti itu' pada Naruto, tapi ia langsung mengurungkannya ketika raut wajah si pirang terlihat sungguh-sungguh.

"Jika aku besar nanti, aku ingin menjadi sersan yang memimpin tank-tank itu."

Selanjutnya, Naruto terus bercerita. Tentang perjalanannya selama ini dari utara Perancis sampai selatan. Ia juga menunjuk bangunan yang mirip gudang yang menjadi tempat ia tidur.

Sasuke, bukanlah anak yang mudah bergaul. Ia dingin dan selalu berwajah datar saja. Ia tidak menyukai keramaian, dan lebih memilih untuk memikirkan sendiri rencana hidupnya. Tapi hukum itu tidak berlaku lagi saat ia mengenal Naruto. Keesokkan harinya setelah perkenalan aneh dengan bubur beras merah yang secara tidak sengaja menjadi penyambung takdir, saat kembali ke tempat yang sama, Sasuke menyadari sikap Naruto sedikit berbeda. Si pirang yang baru saja datang tiba-tiba saja meminta maaf karena dia telah bersikap kurang sopan. Dia baru saja diberitahu oleh temannya—yang kemarin secara tidak sengaja melihatnya duduk berdua—bahwa anak yang baru dikenalnya adalah anak seorang _count_. Naruto, dengan mimik menyesal berkata bahwa tidak seharusnya dia memberi Sasuke sisa makanannya. Dia minta maaf karena dia tidah tahu menahu tentang _count_.

Saat itu, hati Sasuke begitu tergelitik. Entah perintah darimana yang membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia menyukai sensasi baru dihidupnya itu—sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Melihat pemuda yang sangat cerewet kemarin dan hari ini datang dengan sikap berbeda- lebih sopan namun seperti dipaksakan—membuat Sasuke berubah pikiran. Ia mempunyai pemikiran lain.

Ia ingin berteman sungguh-sungguh dengan Naruto.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Sasuke akan mendatangi Naruto didekat tempat pengungsian. Mereka berdua akan bertemu, bicara tentang omong kosong, tentang perang, tentang tank terutama, dan lain sebagainya. Mereka akan memilih tempat dimana tidak ada yang mengganggu. Sasuke benci jika ada yang memperhatikan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan dirinya. Jika Ibunya tahu ia telah pergi jauh dari tempatnya tinggal, nyonya Uchiha yang telah menjanda itu pasti akan marah. Apalagi ia adalah seorang anak Jendral—anak dari Uchiha Fugaku yang terkenal karena pernah memimpin perang satu bataliyon melawan tentara Jerman diperbatasan Perancis-Jerman, diwilayah timur.

Sasuke lalu memiliki ide lain. Berbekal kecerdasan dan kelebihannya berpikir, ia kemudian mulai mencari informasi-informasi dimana ia bisa melihat tentara yang membawa tank. Ia juga menyurati Itachi beberapa kali untuk tahu bagaimana keadaan kakak satu-satunya itu.

Lalu, dimulailah petualangan kecil mereka berdua yang dilakulan hampir setiap hari. Sasuke adalah si penujuk jalan, dan Naruto hanya bisa berseru takjub sambil mengikuti.

Walaupun Sasuke sempat berpikir apa yang ia lakukan bisa membahayakan nyawa mereka berdua, tapi ia tidak peduli asal bisa melihat Naruto dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar takjub. Si pirang sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan ide sintingnya. Mereka kemudian mengendap-endap ke barak tempat satu dua kompi tentara yang tengah istirahat dibatas kota. Mereka juga melewati hutan sampai dimana mereka bisa melihat langsung tank-tank yang beriringan jauh dibawah bukit.

Semua itu, Sasuke lakukan karena obsesi Naruto pada tank. Hari berikutnya saat mereka lelah dan sedang tidak ingin berkelana atau karena cuaca buruk, Sasuke akan duduk disamping bangunan pengungsian, mendengarkan Naruto bicara hal apa saja yang menurutnya menarik untuk dibicarakan.

Bosan dengan cita-citanya yang mentok ingin menjadi sersan, atau berbicara tentang jenis-jenis tank dalam imajinasi liar si pirang, hari itu akhirnya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak tahukah kau bahwa jabatan sersan hanya satu tingkat dibawah prajurit biasa Naruto? Jabatan itu bisa langsung kau peroleh asal kau memiliki pengalaman yang cukup. Sebenarnya, kau bisa menjadi lentan, kolonel, atau jendral jika kau mau. Kau bisa memimpin berpuluh-puluh tank." Sasuke berkata dengan nada merendahkan. Kalimatnya berhasil membuat Naruto terdiam dan pemuda cilik itu terlihat berpikir keras.

Sasuke yakin, kalimat hasutannaya tadi membuat si pirang berubah pikiran. Ia berpikir mungkin ia bisa membuat Naruto memikirkan kembali cita-citanya.

Lalu, tak berapa lama berpikir, Naruto telah memutuskan. Dia menjentik jemari tangannya yang mungil.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Dia langsung berkata tanpa tandang aling-aling. Sasuke cukup terkejut, tapi ia memang sudah menduganya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar apa alasan Naruto menolak penawaran itu.

"Aku hanya ingin tank itu. Dengan teman-teman satu reguku. Lalu kami bisa berperang bersama-sama."

Ah, kini Sasuke mengerti kenapa ia bisa tertarik dengan bocah kumal itu. Naruto adalah sosok pemimpin yang akan memperhatikan bawahannya.

Samar-samar, Sasuke sedikit ingat alasan kakaknya dulu ikut berperang. Ia menyimpulkan, alasan Naruto dan kakaknya—Uchiha Itachi—sama. Mereka berdua memiliki tujuan mulia dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Nah, kau nanti yang akan menjadi salah satu dari reguku, Sasuke." Naruto menambahkan dengan cengiran lebar diwajah kekanakannya.

Dan begitulah. Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasakan getar aneh yang membuat ia semakin tertarik dengan bocah pirang itu.

Dilain kesempatan, dihari yang lain, saat Sasuke bicara, ia lebih memilih untuk membicarakan mengalihkan topik dari tank. Seperti pada hari itu, hari dimana mereka berdua menatap orang-orang yang tengah antri mengambil makanan. Mereka duduk dibangku kayu dekat pembatas jalan.

"Jika kita terus berbicara tentang perang, tidakkah kau berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain, dobe. Misalnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah perang berakhir?"

Saat itu, Sasuke sadar bahwa topik yang ia ambil salah jalur. Berniat untuk tahu rencana masa depan si pirang, nyatanya Sasuke harus mendapat ekspresi dimana sinar biru Naruto meredup. Si pirang tiba-tiba saja langsung murung.

"Saat perang berakhir .." Naruto gamang. Tatapannya menerawang.

Lalu, Sasuke menyadari ketololannya. Jika perang adalah mimpi buruk, masa sesudah perang adalah traumatik. Saat semuanya berakhir, perasaan kehilangan, kesakitan, dan bangkit dari keterpurukkan akan jauh lebih sulit dibanding harus mengorbankan nyawa dan mati demi negara. Ditinggal, hidup seorang diri ditengah-tengah kehancuran, butuh lebih dari keteguhan untuk melewati semua itu untuk bisa bangkit lagi. Perjuangan selanjutnya akan terasa lebih berat.

Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Ia sadar bahwa Natuto hidup sebatang kara. Bersyukurlah ia yang masih memiliki Ibu dan kakak, serta kehormatan keluarga yang akan selalu dikenang orang sepanjang masa. Tapi lihatlah Naruto. Siapa dia? Siapa orang tuanya? Siapa keluarganya? Tidak akan ada yang peduli.

Masa depan terbentang dengan warna abu-abu dihadapan ada yang tahu jalan mana yang akan dipilih atau memilih diusia belia mereka sekarang. Masa-masa perang, bisa melihat matahari esok adalah suatu keberuntungan. Tapi masa setelah perang, esok hari, itu adalah misteri.

"Saat perang berakhir." Sasuke berkata, seperti kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku ingin mengejar cita-citaku, menjadi tentara. Aku ingin tinggal bersama Ibuku, dan kakakku di pedesaan." Ia terhenti, berpikir sebentar. Seulas senyum terukir diwajah datarnya, membuat ia terlihat lebih hidup. "Aku juga akan mengajak seorang bocah pirang cerewet yang tergila-gila pada tank untuk tinggal bersama kami. Ibu pasti tidak akan keberatan memiliki banyak anak."

Naruto menatapnya, tidak percaya.

Sasuke membalas dengan senyum teduh, meyakinkan.

"Dan dia juga cengeng." Sasuke menambahkan saat melihat kedua safir si pirang berkaca-kaca.

"Uzumaki Naruto, itulah namanya."

Entah sejak kapan, Naruto menangis. Sasuke tidak berhenti tersenyum saat melihat si pirang mengusap air mata dengan malu-malu menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"B-benarkah apa yang kau katakan itu Sasuke?" dia bertanya dengan suara sedikit serak.

Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, meremasnya lembut, mengisyaratkan bahwa kata-katanya sungguhan. Ia tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menolak. Jika kau ikut bersamaku, kau bisa pergi ketempat Itachi bekerja, disana kau bisa melihat tank sepuas yang kau mau." Sasuke menjelaskan seolah-olah masa depan telah tergambar dengan jelas seperti pemikirannya.

Naruto tersenyum. Pipi karamelnya merona cantik. Dia kemudian terkikik menyadari kebodohannya sendiri karena telah terlarut dalam kesedihan.

"Yah." dia mengangguk yakin. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan ekspresi lega. "Yah, aku mau."

Hari itu, Sasuke telah memutuskan, bahwa ia akan hidup bersama Naruto, apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

Mengingat Naruto amat mencintai tank, Sasuke mendapat kabar bagus dimana Itachi memberitahunya lewat surat bahwa kompi yang membawa regunya akan melewati desa sebelum melaju ke timur.

Dari sanalah, ide membuat kejutan untuk Naruto hari ini muncul. Melihat reaksi si pirang, tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa pemilik iris biru itu sangatlah gembira. Dia menyukai kejutannya. Sangat.

Iring-iringan kompi tentara Perancis yang memilih jalur utara menuju timur dan singgah sebentar dibagian selatan, hampir mencapai desa. Derak-derak suara besi yang menjadi roda tank terdengar diantara langkah ratusan pasang kaki. Lagu kebangsaan tidak lagi terdengar karena kini semua orang mulai memasang sikap waspada namun tidak tegang.

Tank yang digelayuti dua bocah manusia berusia belasan tahun yang terletak dua baris dari belakang masih saja ramai sejak tadi.

Gai tidak henti-hentinya mencela Itachi karena kalah galak dengan sang adik. Mereka semakin heboh saat Kakashi memperbolehkan Naruto memegang senjata laras panjang, lalu mengajarinya bagaimana cara menembak.

Sasuke, yang tidak banyak tingkah, hanya memperhatikan. Sekali dua kali ia akan mencibir saat Naruto sama sekali tidak berhenti rasa kagumnya. Wajahnya sampai pucat ketika Kakashi mengajari cara mengatur kokangan. Tapi pucatnya bukan karena takut, tapi karena kagum.

"Aku harap Ibu mau melihatku, walaupun hanya sebentar." Itachi berkata pada Sasuke.

Sang adik tidak langsung menjawab. Ia ingat, Ibunya bukan tidak ingin menemui putra pertamanya. Hanya saja, wanita itu sangat membenci perpisahan. Jika dia melihat Itachi, belum tentu dia bisa melepaskannya lagi.

"Kau harus menemuinya, walau hanya sebentar." Sasuke berkata datar.

Jalanan sedikit menurun saat deretan atap-atap rumah yang menghitam mulai terlihat.

"Yeah, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Gai berseru.

Sasuke beralih kebelakang dimana Naruto tengah bicara dengan Iruka.

"Ayo kita turun." Sasuke mengajak.

"Aku ingin turun saat tank ini berhenti di desa." Naruto meminta, penuh harap.

Sasuke tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kali ini, aku turuti sikap udikmu."

"Aku tidak udik."

Sasuke angkat bahu. Para tentara dan sersan terdiam. Kehadiran dua bocah itu, secara tidak sengaja, membuat suasana baru ditengah-tengah keseharian mereka menantang maut.

"Awas jika kau tidak mau turun nanti." Sasuke pura-pura mengancam. Naruto melotot padanya.

Itachi tertawa melihat perubahan adiknya selama dia tidak ada. Dia ragu, apakah sosok itu adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke, mengingat selama ini adiknya tidak pernah akrab dengan siapapun dan selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Dengar dobe, aku tidak ingin kau mempermalukanku. Aku tidak janji akan mengajakmu naik tank lagi." Sasuke mulai mengancam dengan gaya kekanakan.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu teme, aku janji akan langsung turun saat tank berhenti." Naruto membalas.

Sasuke bungkam.

Barisan depan telah masuk desa. Mereka tetap berjalan teratur menuju balai kota dimana tempat itu adalah tempat terbuka yang luas. Beberapa warga langsung menyambut tentara-tentara itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi saat turun nanti, kau harus berada didekatku—"

"Awas serangan!"

Suara keras seketika membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging. Bumi seakan digempur dari udara. Teriakan menggema dengan suara ribut layaknya tawon yang sarangnya dirusak. Seketika saja, suasana damai tadi lenyap, berubah menjadi ribut dan semrawut. Barisan tentara bubar, mencari tempat berlindung—lalu bersiaga. Para prajurit tank bersembunyi dibawah monster besi mereka. Semuanya berbaur dengan warga sipil yang kalang kabut dan bercerai berai.

"Jerman!"

"Serangan udara!"

"Berlindung!"

"Berlindung!"

Suara-suara seperti desingan angin yang berkelebat.

Sasuke menoleh ke depan tepat saat sebuah rudal mengancurkan bangunan di diujung jalan. Puing-puing berhamburan di udara.

"Turun dan berlindung!" Sasuke merasa tubuhnya tersentak saat sang kakak menarik dirinya turun dari tank.

"Sasuke, cepat! Berlindung dibawah!" nada Itachi terdengar sangat panik, namun ada ketegasan yang jelas disana.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata. Seolah tersadar, ia ingat sesuatu

"Naruto!" ia berteriak, meronta dari cengkraman Itachi.

"Lepas! Dimana Naruto!"

Semua panik. Padahal tinggal beberapa meter lagi tank itu sampai dibalai kota.

Terdengar dentuman lagi. Darah Sasuke berdesir, tubuhnya menggigil.

"Dimana Naruto! Itachi!" Sasuke kembali meronta saat sang kakak mendorongnya masuk kebawah tank.

"Dia terpisah dari rombongan karena panik. Kau diam disini—"

"Tidak!" Sasuke kembali meronta. "Aku akan mencari Naruto."

"Sasuke—"

Ia kemudian berhasil melepaskan diri. Tidak dipedulikannya Itachi yang terus saja berteriak memanggil namanya.

Sasuke meliuk diantara para prajurit yang tengah mencari tempat perlindungan. Sebagian dari mereka melepas tembakan ke atas—tak tentu arah.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak kalut. Jantungnya bertalu, ia berkeringat dingin.

Dentuman terdengar lagi.

"Naruto! Kau dimana!"

Langkah kaki Sasuke bak orang kesetanan. Ditengah jerit histeris, lau lalang orang, tangis dan teriakan, matanya liar mencari-cari sosok malaikat hatinya.

"Naruto!" Sasuke terbelalak saat ia melihat surai pirang yang tak asing. Tengah berlari diantara bangunan yang telah menjadi puing.

Rekaman tentang kejadian saat kotanya hancur dulu terulang kembali dikepala si raven. Tubuhnya kembali mengigil. Secepat kilat ia menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendekap erat sosok itu. Matanya yang berair mengerjap berulang. Nafasnya memburu seperti tidak ada oksigen disekitarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba! Kau membuatku takut!" Sasuke berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Ia mendekap sosok itu semakin erat. Tidak terbayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto terluka.

"Bagaimana jika rudal sialan itu mengenaimu!" Sasuke melepas pelukannya, ia meraih pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah karamel yang biasa ceria itu kini nampak ketakutan dan pucat, bibirnya gemetar.

"Maafkan aku." Naruto berkata hampir seperti bisikkan.

"Tak apa. Tak apa." nafas Sasuke masih satu-satu."Aku ada disini, untukmu. Jangan takut, kita akan menjadi tentara kau tahu itu bukan? Kita tidak boleh takut. Kita akan tetap bersama."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhirnya, rudal kembali meluncur dari langit, membuat sebuah bangunan berlantai dua dengan desain klasik di kejauhan, terpecah layaknya kembang api.

Tubuh Sasuke tegang.

Bangunan itu ..

"Ibu .." bahu-bahu Sasuke terkulai lemah. Ia melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto. Seperti robot tanpa pengendali, secara otomatis ia berjalan ke arah bangunan yang telah rata dengan tanah itu.

"Sasuke—jangan!" Naruto hendak meraih tangan si raven tapi Sasuke telah melesat pergi seperti anak angin.

"Sasuke! Berhenti!"

Sasuke tidak berhenti. Ia terus berlari berlawanan arah dengan orang-orang yang berbaur panik.

"Ibu .."

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Sasuke masih tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Ia yakin semua ini hanya mimpi. Saat ia bangun nanti, bangunan itu akan utuh seperti semula. Dan Ibunya, akan berdiri didepan pintu, menyambutnya pulang. Lalu akan memarahinya karena lagi-lagi ia pergi tanpa pamit dan mengotori semua pakaiannya.

Ya. Hanya mimpi. Semua itu hanya mimpi.

Semuanya akan kembali normal.

Lolongan-lolongan dan suara senapan seperti gerakan _slow motion_ dimata Sasuke. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas Naruto yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya dibelakang—mengejarnya.

"Sasuke!"

"Berhenti!"

"Sasuke, berlindung—!"

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena mendadak pikirannya blank. Sentakan keras seperti berton-ton batu menghujam tubuhnya, membuat ia seperti terbang sesaat sebelum jatuh menubruk aspal yang keras. Kepalanya retak, tulangnya remuk. Bayangan wajah ibunya, dengan berbagai ekspresi melayang-layang dalam pandangannya.

_"Sasuke, Ibu tidak melarang kau untuk mengikuti jejak kakakmu. Ibu hanya ingin berpesan, kau harus bertahan, sampai musuhmu menyerah, dan kau pulang membawa kemenangan."_

Masih jelas diingat Sasuke pesan wanita itu. Baru beberapa hari lalu beliau mengatakannya. Dan hari ini, Sasuke begitu gembira karena sang kakak pulang, walaupun hanya lewat dan hanya sebentar. Dengan begitu keluarga mereka akan berkumpul kembali. Ibu dan kakaknya bisa bertemu lagi.

Semua itu, adalah rencananya. Rencana yang sempurna dan tertata apik. Rencana yang akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi semuanya, Ibu, Itachi, Naruto—

Naruto!

Perlahan, Sasuke membuka matanya yang terasa berat, kepalanya terasa kebas, telinganya berdenging. Debu-debu berwarna hitam berterbangan dilangit kelabu berawan gelap. Pesawat-pesawat jet telah menghilang dari diangkasa. Suara hiruk pikuk, tangisan, jerit frustasi, terdengar jelas menelusup telinganya. Tubuhnya yang telentang kaku—tidak bisa digerakkan.

'Naruto'.

Sasuke melihat ke arah kiri. Mendadak ia seperti mendapat kejut listrik dalam jumlah besar, tubuhnya tiba-tiba mendingin, lalu gemetar hebat tidak karuan.

_"Kau tahu tank bukan?"_

Sasuke seperti ingin mati. Ia sesunggukan, ia meraung-raung seperti hewan yang kesakitan. Tapi bukan sakit karena luka-lukanya. Dadanya sesak, nafasnya tercekat. Tangisnya pilu.

_"Aku ingin menjadi sersan, dan memiliki salah satu__ dari__ tank-tank itu."_

Sasuke menangis dengan dada seperti diris-iris pisau. Sekuat tenaga, ia mencoba bangkit. Badannya yang kaku ia seret ke arah kiri, ke arah sosok yang terkapar dibawah tumpukkan puing-puing.

"Naruto .." Sasuke merintih. Ia menyeret tubuhnya, merangkak dengan jemari-jemari mencengkram permukaan tanah.

"Naruto .." ia mengulang dengan pilu. Air mata telah terburai diwajahnya yang kotor.

Sasuke menyingkirkan batu-batu yang menimbun dada bocah pirang itu. Sosoknya bergeming. Membisu.

Tangan-tangan pucat Sasuke gementar ketika jemarinya meraih wajah yang telah lemah itu. Tidak ada lagi warna safir biru langit karena kini telah terpejam erat.

"Naruto .. Jangan lakukan lakukan ini padaku." Sasuke menangis sampai kedua bahunya terguncang hebat.

"Aku mohon .."

"Maafkan aku .. Maafkan aku .."

Tidak ada yang menolong dua bocah itu karena masing-masing orang sibuk kalang kabut untuk melindungi diri.

"Hei.. kita sudah berjanji akan menjadi tentara, kita akan berperang dan memiliki tank sendiri." Sasuke berkata lirih. Air mata dipipinya semakin deras. Ia beringsut semakin dekat ke arah tubuh yang terus diam itu. Tubuh yang tidak akan pernah bergerak lagi.

"Kita akan terus bersama, kau tahu itu bukan .." Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, meletakannya didada, menggenggamnya erat. Tangan itu, tangan yang biasa ia bawa untuk melihat dunia baru saat mereka berpetualang, sekarang terkulai tak berdaya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, tenang saja, Naruto." Sasuke mengecup pipi kanan si pirang, lembut dan bertahan untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Ia mengusap tanda lahir dipipi itu, lalu tersenyum, untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama .."

.

.

Itachi datang saat semuanya sudah terlambat. Dia dan Yamato telah mencari Sasuke dan Naruto sekuat tenaga ditengah kekacauan—mengelilingi desa yang porak beranda akibat rudal pesawat Jerman.

Dia mendapati dua bocah itu, diantara puing-puing bangunan yang telah hancur.

Itachi jatuh terduduk dengan kedua lututnya. Bahunya terguncang-guncang karena tangis.

Sasuke dan Naruto, saling berpegangan tangan. Dengan wajah damai bak orang yang tengah tertidur. Wajah mereka polos, tanpa dosa.

#

_Pada __pertengahan Februari 1945, Sekutu __mengebom kota Dresden di Jerman, __membunuh sekitar__35.000 orang warga sipil. __Pasukan Amerika menyeberangi Sungai __Rhine pada tanggal 7 Maret__1945. Serangan __terakhir Soviet pada tanggal 16 April 1945__. Mereka __mengepung __ibu kota Jerman, Berlin. __Pada tanggal 7 Mei__1945, Jerman menyerah tanpa syarat__kepada__pasukan Sekutu Barat di Reims__. __Perang di Eropa berakhir dengan pendudukan Berlin oleh tentara Soviet dan Polandia dan penyerahan tanpa syarat Jerman pada tanggal 8 Mei 1945_

.

.

_"Aku hanya ingin satu tank itu. Dengan teman-teman satu reguku. Lalu kami bisa berperang bersama-sama. Kau nanti yang akan menjadi salah satu dari reguku, Sasuke." (Naruto to Sasuke)_

_"Saat perang berakhir, aku ingin tinggal bersama Ibuku, dan kakakku di pedesaan. Aku juga akan mengajak seorang bocah pirang cerewet yang tergila-gila pada tank untuk tinggal bersama kami. Uzumaki Naruto, itulah namanya." (Sasuke to Naruto)_

#

**End**

Jakarta, 11 Januari 2015 at: 01.29 AM


End file.
